


后遗症

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	后遗症

“哥哥，哥哥。”  
明台忽然叫了起来。习惯了他在睡梦中的惊悸的明楼抓住他的手放到自己胸前，给十根冰凉的手指传递一点暖意：“明台，别怕，哥哥在。”他感觉到一只小手挣脱他的握力，顺着胸口向下滑到腰腹，徘徊着游弋了一会儿，最终落在自己蛰伏着的阳具上，慢慢地抚弄着试图把他的欲望唤醒。他扭过头，一双亮亮的眼睛，带着奇异的热情望着他。他的弟弟，雪白的皮肤和漂亮的手指，是一个美丽的少年，让任何人都很难无动于衷。  
“哥哥，我觉得我病了。我只要醒着，就只想着和哥哥做爱。”  
他确实病了。他们家的私人心理医生称之为一种性欲倒错。自从三年前被绑架然后救回之后，明台就变了一个人。谁也不知道那段被劫持的经历给明台留下了什么。原本活泼健康的孩子变得自闭和神经质，在频繁出现自残行为之后，明楼终于应允了他的求欢。似乎只有最激烈最强硬最毫无保留甚至粗暴下流的性欲宣泄才能缓解他的精神状态，在这样极度私密的治疗下，明台甚至已经恢复到可以出席正式场合，端庄倜傥的风度之下，是一个又一个与兄长交颈缠绵的夜晚，只是略微回忆起来就让人被可怕的情热所淹没，然而他没办法对最珍爱的弟弟弃之不顾，尤其是在明台已经重度依赖性爱抚慰的如今，假如拒绝，后果难以预计。明台是一个即便没有显赫家世加身也充满魅力的的男孩，让多少人趋之若鹜，要找一个甚至几个床伴，根本不是问题。明楼觉得自己也快要疯了，比起弟弟的健康状况，自己竟然更担心他被别人染指。


End file.
